


Waking Cain

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle V. (DG wakes up one morning and decides to wake up Cain.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Cain

DG woke up to find Cain still asleep beside her, and she lied on her side with her head propped up on her hand to watch him as she slept. She knew that she could watch him sleep all day, and while that was probably the best idea, there was another part of her that wanted him awake, sooner rather than later. With a small smile on playing across her face, she pressed her mouth to his, as she slid her hand down his chest, along his stomach, until she reached where the bed sheet covered him from the waist down.

She slipped her hand underneath the sheet, and with a gentle touch, she wrapped her hand around him, and felt how hard and smooth he was, almost like steel under velvet, before she began to stroke her hand up and down his shaft, and was soon surprised to see a drop of moisture appear on the very tip of his cock.

Licking her lips, she knelt down beside him, and darted her tongue out to lick it away. The small taste of him wasn't enough for her, and she wanted more than that from him. With that in mind, she pressed small kisses to the tip, and was rewarded with another drop. This time, instead of licking it away, she used the tip of her tongue to swirl it around the top, and another dropped quickly appeared.

It was then that she remembered what one of her friends from the Other Side told her once before, and giving Cain a quick glance, she lowered her head down, taking into her mouth, until her lips were wrapped fully around him. It took her a few moments to build the courage to do what she wanted, to do, but soon she was able to work her mouth up and down his cock, dancing her tongue along his hard length.

She didn't know how long she was sucking him, until she felt him tense up in her mouth, and with a flick of her tongue against him, he poured into her mouth. DG swallowed down every drop that came from him, and with a lick of her tongue, she swiped away the last remaining drop of moisture there, before looking up at him. She blushed when she realized that he had been watching her the whole time, his blue eyes shining in the early morning light, "Cain?"

"That was the first time that someone woke me up like that.", he said, and she blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah.", he nodded his head, pulling her up so that she sat astride him, as he used one long finger to test her readiness, dipping his finger in and out of her, "Just how ready are you for me?"

DG whimpered as he stroked her, before withdrawing his finger from her, "I need you.", he murmured against her mouth, as he slid inside of her, with a thrust of his hips. He groaned at the feel of her wet heat surrounding his cock, kissing her while thrusting up into her, and soon her cries of release began to fill the room, proving how ready she was for him.


End file.
